Soapy Adventures
by mutemwija
Summary: Had Bakura been a little more wary, a little more attentive and a lot more prepared, he probably would have realized sooner that something about this whole affair had been off from the beginning.


**Hello again :)**

 **I wrote this for my best friend's birthday, it may be a little messy at times, but I still decided to post it. So I hope you like it and won't be too hard on me ^_^'**

 **Have fun with these dorks! 3**

* * *

Soapy Adventures

To his surprise, Bakura felt slightly happier than on other days. He didn't really know why though. Maybe it was because he sat on this comfortable couch, in an air-conditioned room, a cool drink in his hand and nothing but his boxers and a top on. And maybe it also had to do with the fact that he got to spent this day with Malik, but really that would be a little too farfetched.

A while ago the other had disappeared into the bathroom and Bakura hadn't really bothered to follow him or ask what took him so long, he was content with just lying there and sipping his drink peacefully.

That was until he heard Malik screaming in the bathroom.

He got up so fast, he spilled his drink everywhere and he felt dizzy, but he didn't care and made his way to the bathroom as fast as he could. Upon entering, he spotted Malik lying awkwardly in his whirlpool, rubbing the back of his head with his face twisted in pain.

With two long strides Bakura was by his side and bent over him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Malik's chuckle was somewhat nervous. "I… fell?" Was all he said and while Bakura lifted a mocking eyebrow, Malik lifted his arm. "Help me up?"

Had Bakura been a little more wary, a little more attentive and a lot more prepared, he probably would have realized sooner that something about this whole affair had been off from the beginning. But so, as he grabbed Malik's outstretched hand to pull him out of the tub, he was too surprised and too slow to react when instead of pulling the blond Egyptian out, _he_ was jerked _in_.

He had absolutely no time to react. Everything happened so fast, he didn't even know what was going on until he was lying prone in the whirlpool with Malik cross-legged above him, rendering him immobile that way and holding his body captive with an iron grip of his legs. It took him a second to realize his new position and find his voice again.

And when he did, he used it to bark a command and began struggling against his captor. "Get the fuck off of me!"

But Malik's grip on him only tightened – if that was even possible – and he heard him laugh triumphantly. "I wouldn't have thought the great _thief king_ would fall for a simple trick like that. This was the easiest trap _ever_ and _you_ fell for it!" Malik's laugh only increased and Bakura, on a desperate try to escape, struggled to shake him off.

"Get. Off!"

Instead of doing what he was told though – something he'd kinda learned from the man he pinned to his whirlpool – Malik leaned down and whispered in Bakura's ear. "Nope."

Bakura groaned loudly, but never really stopped struggling. "And what will you…" he started, but it dawned on him before he had finished his sentence and all that left his mouth after that was a horrified whisper. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." He literally _heard_ Malik's grin widen at his ear and then everything else was drowned in the water that Malik doused over his head.

Gasping for air and thrashing like a fish out of water – kinda? – Bakura still tried to shake Malik off of him, even if that was hopeless. He wanted Malik to know that he would definitely make him pay for it!

"If you behave for the next five minutes…" Malik started and Bakura heard the all too familiar opening sound of the dreaded shampoo bottle. "I'll reward you afterwards." The sentence was finished with a bite in his earlobe and although he liked the gesture usually, right now it made him cringe.

"You do realize I'm still wearing my clothes, right?!" A puny argument, he knew that, _thank you_ , but he had to try.

Malik just chuckled while he squeezed a good amount of the shampoo on his hands. "Didn't I just say, I'll reward you if you keep quiet?! Do you really think you'll need your clothes for _that_?"

"If you really think that…" again, he didn't get to finish his sentence when Malik put his hands into his hair.

Despite his outward disapproval of this stupid occurrence, it felt so damn nice every fucking time, Malik massaged his head like that and he barely kept himself from sighing contentedly. Frustrated that his own body betrayed him in such a way, he closed his eyes and bit his lip to prevent any sound from leaving.

Over the past few weeks this had become a strange routine for them and Bakura didn't know why but every time he visited Malik in his home or vice versa he ended up with fucking wet hair. He absolutely fucking hated _wet hair_! He didn't even know why, he just didn't like the way it stuck to his head and face and shoulders. He wanted, no, he _needed_ his hair to be soft and loose in the wind and fluffy. Just fluffy. It wasn't that hard to understand, but Malik _insisted_ on washing it. Granted it was always fluffier afterwards and the way Malik's hands roamed over his head or the happy giggles that escaped him made it a little easier for Bakura to endure.

And secretly, somewhere deep down, he even enjoyed it.

He would rather die than admit that out loud of course.

"Are you done already?" He barked out to hide his enjoyment but the only answer he got was a short ruffle of his hair. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Didn't I tell you to behave?" He realized his grave mistake too late when he heard the mischievous grin in Malik's voice and a second later cold water was dumped over him and made him gasp in surprise.

A shudder ran through his body and he shut his mouth again, growling in frustration.

Why? And especially _how the fuck_ did he let that happen? Was he getting old? Or soft, like his hair? Or… oh god, was he getting _domestic_?

His eyes flew open with a start, but he shut them again when water and shampoo almost ran into them.

Growling and struggling against Malik's – ew! – _caresses_ , he was so beaten, he just hoped everything would be over as fast as possible.

He grunted louder than necessary, when Malik _finally_ stood up and reached out his hand to him but Bakura slapped his hand away and stood up on his own. Shooting Malik a devious grin, he pulled his soaked shirt over his head in a swift motion just to spite the blond man. But not for the first time on this day was he surprised when he was hit by the hot air of two (!) hair driers that were directly pointed at his face. Once more he gasped for air and kept his eyes shut against the wind. He only opened them again when the hot air slowly wandered from his face to the back of his head and his wet hair absorbed the heat.

"I'll kill you." He gritted out, not caring if Malik heard him or not, he just wanted to feel the words on his tongue for his own sanity.

"I love you too", was the answer he received and he rolled his eyes so hard, it hurt.

With shaking fists at his side, he stood calm and waited until his hair was completely dry and flew around him as soft and loose and fluffy as it should be.

"Now, I'm done." Malik grinned brightly at him when he turned the hair driers off after a few minutes and Bakura shot him a glare, that made Malik chuckle more, sadly. "Come on now, back to the couch."

Bakura watched him leave with that dumb, satisfied grin and shot a death glare at his back, marveling at the fact that Malik actually _didn't_ burst into flames.

What a pity. He surely was getting old.

Stealing a look in the Egyptians ridiculously large bathroom mirror, making sure he looked as fluffy as always, he walked out and joined him on the couch with a loud grunt. Not that he needed to make his displeasure any more obvious, he did it just because he could.

"So…" He stretched his arms and legs, smirking cocky. "Reward me."

The grin on Malik's face as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Bakura's mouth was almost infectious, but Bakura couldn't and didn't want to do something else than kiss him right now, not when Malik shoved his tongue down his throat like that. He grabbed his face and pulled him even closer to his own body until he lay half on top of him.

And this time, Bakura didn't stop the small, satisfied sigh that left his lips.

Every time he felt the other's body pressed to his like that, felt his hand gripping his shoulders, felt Malik's heart beating against his chest and Malik's on his body, he knew he was _alive._

Instead of wandering _down_ his body though, Malik's hands wandered _up_ , but Bakura was too engulfed in their kiss to complain. Only when Malik suddenly ruffled his hair and broke the contact of their mouths to sniff at his hair did he push him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You just smell so good!" Now Malik's smile was so bright and almost innocent that Bakura cringed. "And your hair is just so fluffy!" He gave it an extra ruffle until his hands were angrily slapped away.

Malik's mischievous grin didn't falter when he leaned in again with a raised eyebrow. "I said, I'd reward you, didn't I?"

Bakura snorted, eyes narrowed to slits. " _That's_ no reward. You're ruining my fucking hair!"

"But it's so fluffy!"

Exasperated, Bakura threw his head back and growled loudly. _Why_ of all the people living on this damn planet did he end up with this pain in the ass? His ass should be hurting in a whole different way right now. "What am I? Your fucking _dog_?"

Malik just chuckled and snuggled closer to him, hugging him tight and drawing his fingers through his hair. "Don't be difficult, Fluffy."

Rolling his eyes, Bakura silently debated the perfect way to murder this blond nuisance and finding the best hiding spot for the remains of his body.

But… then again… if he killed him, he would never again feel that hand stroking through his hair like that, he would never again feel the soft rumble of his laughter that reverberated through his whole body, he would never again feel the warmth of this body pressed to his like that and Bakura grudgingly decided that that wasn't worth it.

Even if Malik sometimes… often… fucking _always_ got on his nerves like that _,_ he would miss him.

And he definitely didn't want that.

So he let him live.

For now, at least.


End file.
